


The words I want to say

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt and comfort, Kara's thoughts, a drop of humor, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: “Lena saved you.”Kara averted her gaze from Alex, looking down at her gloved hands before taking in the rest of the protective gear she was in. “She never ceases to amaze me,” the Kryptonian chuckled.ORMy take on Kara when she wakes up in her suit.





	The words I want to say

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write my take on Kara when she wakes up in her suit. All mistakes are mine.

“Lena saved you.”

Kara averted her gaze from Alex, looking down at her gloved hands before taking in the rest of the protective gear she was in. “She never ceases to amaze me,” the Kryptonian chuckled lowly. She got up from bed and walked towards the nearest mirror she could find, slightly surprised to see it reflect a black face plate instead of her own image. “What’s Lena doing now?”

Her sister walked closer towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. “She’s working together with Brainy now to rid the atmosphere of Kryptonite.”

Kara looked at Alex from the mirror, but turned around when she realized that Alex wouldn’t even know that she was establishing eye contact due to the black face plate. “Do you think she’ll want to see me?”

Her sister opened her arms to hug her. “She said she cares about you, despite what others may think,” she whispered into her ear. Well, at least where her ear should have been before the helmet covered it. Kara found that the suit dampened her hearing a teensy bit, but a quick adjustment on her part should be more than enough to fix the problem.

“Come on, I’ll take you to them,” Alex said with a smile as she pulled back from their hug.

Kara followed her sister through the DEO’s hallways and couldn’t help but notice that some agents stole quick glances at her, presumably because of her new look. She made a mental debate against their questioning gazes in Lena’s favor. Sure it wasn’t the best design visual wise but it was practical, it kept her safe so that she was still free to help the world.

“There they are,” Alex said with a nudge, bringing her back to reality.

Kara saw that Brainy and Lena were engaged in what looked like to be an intense conversation. Brainy was the first to notice them and gave them a quick nod. The action caused Lena to turn around, and upon seeing them she smiled faintly.

The Kryptonian clenched her fists together. She knew what Lena must have been thinking, she’s seen that look countless of times—always when Lena’s hard work back fired on her.

“Agent Dox, I need to speak with you. Outside.”

Kara glanced at Alex and the latter smiled knowingly before stepping out with Brainy.

The Kryptonian stepped closer towards Lena, stopping when she noticed her tense up. Kara tried to smile but she knew that Lena wouldn’t see it. “Does this face plate have built in LEDs that can display my emotions?” she asked while drawing a smile on the face of her helmet with her index finger.

Lena gave her a genuine smile. “I’m afraid not, Supergirl.”

Kara hung her head low in a comical way, exaggerating the simple act. She perked up when she heard Lena laugh quietly. Slowly the Luthor became silent and Kara could tell that she wanted to say something. Sure enough she opened her mouth, and Kara quickly raised a hand up to stop her.

“Before you say anything, I just want you to know that this isn’t your fault.”

“How is it not?” the Luthor asked, her voice small and almost broken. “My brother is the one who created the dispersion device to specifically kill Superman. I should have never surrendered it to the DEO, it should have been destroyed after the Daxamites were forced away…”

“No! The ones at fault here are Jensen and the Grave siblings! Even the DEO...for not thoroughly vetting new recruits,” she said, a bile taste rising up her throat at the thought of Alex being accused as a failure because of the security breach. “Look, you altered the weapon for the sake of humanity while our enemies chose to use it for their personal gain, despite what they preach. People like them will always find a way to twist things around and use it for the worse, and it’s up to _us_ to stop them,” she said with a silent plea, hoping Lena wouldn’t let the guilt continuously gnaw at her mind.

The Luthor brought up her arms to hug herself, and in that instant Kara wished she could gather her in her arms and give her the tightest hug in the world—but she couldn’t. Not when she was Supergirl.

Kara suddenly hated this amour. The secret of her identity was something that always put an invisible wall between her and Lena, but having this suit serve as a physical barrier? She simply despised it. She despised both her cowardice and the suit. If only she had told Lena who she really was, she would have been able to hold her now and tell her that everything was going to be okay. If she didn’t have the suit and this stupid dark helmet on, she could have shared her warmth with Lena and maybe give her a kiss on the forehead, using her touch to assure the Luthor that she was here, that Lena had saved her more times than she even knew.

What would Lena think when she realized that Kara Danvers disappeared yet again, during the time she needed her the most?

The Luthor was startled when Kara lifted both hands and smacked the face of the helmet repeatedly. “Supergirl?! A-Are you not able to breath?!” she exclaimed worriedly as she rushed to her side.

“Nothing,” the Kryptonian lied, “just showing you that you made a real sturdy armor,” she replied with two thumbs up.

Lena glared at her but there was a small smile on her face.

Kara decided that when all this was over, when she could finally get out this damn suit she would tell Lena the truth—

That she was Supergirl.

And she was irrevocably in love with her.


End file.
